the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Arkadia/Timeline
A complete timeline of the events that took place in Arkadia. Timeline *On one specific day, the great park of Arkadia was sent into terrible turmoil. This caused different effects on the different areas of the park, with the reason for this unknown. All that was known was that the mood suppressants of the extinct species were turned off... but why? *In a train that carries some of the most wealthy and influential people in the world, an auction will take place. This auction promises to sell some of the finest pieces of art and history, at an extremely elevated price, which has drawn the members of the �� �� to the Lazarus. *Getting to the train, they find other guests will arrive shortly for departure, and that the train will make a stop at Lachlan Callahan's mansion to pick him up so he can host the auction. Jackie finds a golden cage where Kelly, her pet teratorn, is being held. Andrew begins playing the harp. *Basty and Raven have an UN meeting, both being influential leaders, as Jackie sits down on a reclining chair and begins drinking champagne near Kelly, the pregnant Cadence going to check the bird. Basty and Raven then are greeted by an elderly man, whom they don't recognize at first, but soon he introduces himself as Winchester Maverick, the former president of the United States of America, one of the contributors to Arkadia. He seems annoyed nobody remembers him at first, but then comments it may be a good thing. The duo also spot a maid passing by with a fan. *Cassandra wants to eat Mac 'n Cheese, as the bartender, Michelle, who introduces herself to be from Nice, France, says she'll ask the cooks. Jackie complains about Kelly not being fed, wondering what the hell is happening, but Michelle feeds Kelly. *Jackie spots the maid walking by in the wagon, once again, and demands her to carry out requests for her. The maid, somewhat sternly answers she's serving another person and tells Jackie to get a waiter, leaving afterwards. Jackie decides to ask Michelle, who goes off to try and arrange the things on the list of requests. *Winchester speaks to Raven and Basty, asking them if they're there for the auction, but he seems distant looking for someone, as he then suggests going to another wagon, to which Basty and Raven follow him. In the next wagon, they find the maid from earlier serving an older, wealthier woman with scotch from a teapot. The woman complains about not having a private room, shocked she will have to breath the same air as the others, and is worried she may get lung cancer because of this, so she asks her maid, Miranda, to breath into her mouth, as Miranda just keeps pouring the drink for her. The woman slams her hand on the table, causing Miranda to spill the drink, then yells at Miranda for it. Miranda calls her miss, but the woman insists it is signora Tosca. Winchester comments to Basty and Raven that Tosca is Lachlan's first wife, saying Lachlan remarried a journalist twelve years younger. Miranda lights a cigar for Tosca, who smokes inside of the train, until the train suddenly comes to a stop, with the cigar falling on her drink. *Michelle warns the group everything is alright and they just reached a blockade. Andrew tries to go to the kitchen to check, but Michelle says it's staff-only and goes there instead. The group hear a commotion in the back of the train. Tosca complains, about many subjects, specifically Lachlan, as Miranda rubs a scrub on the table intensily. Then, banging is heard from the kitchen door. *They don't seem to mind, but Kelly chirps loudly, as Jackie keeps getting drunk. The door then collapses, revealing a neanderthal holding a bloody club, leaving behind Michelle's corpses and the corpses of two dead cooks, bashed in the head. The neanderthal attacks Andrew in the back, but as Jackie screams to let Kelly out, Miranda rushes to do just that, as Kelly is set free and attacks the neanderthal, biting its eye off and feasting on him as the neanderthal dies. Raven grabs the club. *Cadence starts losing it, screaming, as the group go to the kitchen, but witness a neanderthal carrying one of the bodies away, as another is also there. They stop what they're doing to look at the group, who have caught their attention, readying their spears to attack. Tosca tries throwing a plate, but fails, then breaks one on the ground and shouts, yelling for everyone to run and escapes the kitchen. *Raven dodges a spear from a neanderthal, and hits at one of them, but fails to do any relevant damage. The second neanderthal then thrusts his spear at Raven, as it goes through her shoulder. Before it's made too deep, a plate is tossed at the neanderthal's face, thrown by Miranda, who is revealed to now have a kitchen knife and a large pot lid. She comments on how idiotic or cowardly the group are, annoyed, then charges at the neanderthals, using the pot lid to deflect spears, as she then slices the neanderthal's throat with her knife. The other, however, is faced to Miranda, but gets stabbed on the neck by Andrew. Jackie is getting more wasted and seems as if she's about to pass out, but gets an energizing pill from Cadence, turning super energetic. *Deciding what to do next, the group figure they must search for what happened, as Miranda says how the Callahan mansion is only half a day away from where they stand. As they see it is late, they choose to stay in the train for the night, but Tosca complains about not getting a bed. *Jackie turns to cannibalism as she and Kelly begin nibbling on a neanderthal, prompting Miranda to say, in a bored tone, she will cook them food. With this, Miranda cooks them food, but a spit is heard in the end. She also ties a tablecloth on Raven's wound, but it still hurts. *The group eat and sleep in the kitchen, except Jackie, who feels insomnia because of the pills, keeping watch for the night. *Not caring much about the extinct species or the dinosaurs, the ⛵️ ⛵️ all opted for staying in Ilha Roxa, for relaxation or work, far away from the main land. The day is sunny and starts with everyone in their own private bungalows, as some workers go meet their clients, passing by a wooden walkway. They all, however, feel a faint shake in the walkway. *Boris tries to sell some coconuts to Cordelia, but she lies to him and says she is uninterested. Elizabeth buys the coconuts instead. Mango goes meet her client, an Angolan woman wearing a fine suit, who seems to not know that she scheduled with Mango, then remembers it, saying she still has time before her appointment, as she follows Mango down the walkway. She introduces herself as Lucinda, the daughter of the Angolan president. Cordelia goes check the shaking, and finds it was some rich boys her age that were playing with a ball on the walkway. *Tzuyu goes meet her client, and finds her naked inside of the house. She walks over to get a towel, presumably to cover herself, but just makes a towel hat. She is Russian, as Tzuyu can't help but notice her beauty, recalling her name as Ivona. Tzuyu sets up a bed and begins her massage, speaking to Ivona carelessly as more shaking is heard outside, as Tzuyu figures she is a ballerina who seems to care deeply about her appearance. *The group feel another shaking, and Cordelia sees the boys go out to the beach to search for the cause of it. Mango says there are not usually earthquakes in the area to Lucinda, but she "corrects" her by saying Angola is not near any tectonic plate encounter, so there shouldn't be. Then she realizes Locusta Islands are a tad far at sea, so she says Mango may be right. Elizabeth goes for a swim, but seeing a figure chasing her underwater, she gets back to the bungalow. *Screams are heard, as the group witness a megalodon in the beach making quick work of the tourists, destroying vessels and breaking off boats alike, causing a ruckus. The boys that Cordelia met run back, but the meg gets them and destroys the walkway, creating a gap between the group and the rest of it, stranding them, as the meg keeps destroying the bungalows on the east side. Ivona, unaware to all this, pays Tzuyu for her services, as the group get together to think of a way out. *Lucinda comments it is not ordinary for the current events to be happening, as the eight discuss what to do to escape, with the meg still destroying the area of the resort. Ivona acts careless during all of it, with Lucinda trying to take a more proactive role, despite she still seems to act a bit uptight. With time running out, Mango and Lucinda get broken bungalow parts and some rope so Tzuyu can makeshift a raft, as Tzuyu, Cordelia, Ivona and Lucinda get on the raft, the other four swimming behind. They get to the bridge, but see Zoe lagging behind, and throw a rope to pull her in, and succeed before the meg destroys the stranded bungalows. They make a run for it, reaching the beach, as Lucinda suggests going to the spa. Hearing rustling, they keep quiet, as Mango picks up her spearfishing kit and Cordelia is sure to have her bow and arrow with her. Lucinda guides them, but they find hostile saber-toothed tigers on the bushes. *Rushing ahead, they reach the spa, where they meet an old man, Jett, who seems to be a magician. Lucinda recognizes him as the one that got arrested in prison, which made him famous now. Jett pulls some tricks, giving Mango a rose. The group discuss their state of affairs, and deduce they need to get out of Ilha Roxa and find Lachlan, as Ivona seems suspicious of the doctor. They sleep in the spa. *Opting for the safari trip and riding mammoths on howdahs, the �� �� went in the clearings and deep jungles of Arkadia, guided by a man of German descendency, but suddenly come to stop. When asking what the issue was, the man, Manfred, tells them to pet the dodos, quite sternly. Doing so, Nicolai, Dakota and Nathaniel play with the dodos, while Primrose pets her mammoth, then greets another tourist, Bethany, who kisses her hand when the two introduce each other. Nicolai also notices a primate swinging from tree to tree. After a bit, the dodos run away, as the twins see a tyranossaurus rex rushing in their direction. *Manfred tells the group to run, being the park ranger, and the group do so, as the t-rex attacks the mammoths, likely killing them, the group escaping to the jungle. Bethany questions the normality of the situation, as Manfred explains it is not ordinary, but tries to reassure the group, as they search for a place to stay in. Walking, they discuss the situation, with Primrose and Bethany realizing the birds are acting up, then rustling is heard. Two terror birds show up, as the group begin running from them, the birds chasing the group to a cliffside. Suddenly, the primate comes down the vines and chokes out one of the terror birds, revealing himself to be actually a male human, wearing nothing but a loin cloth and some beads around his neck, as Deke takes the gun from Manfred and fires at the other terror bird, the man then finishing off the one he's choking, as he speaks sexually. He gets up and introduces himself as Joaquin, explaining he is a connoisseur of love and wants to expand his range. *Joaquin asks Manfred to have sex with him, but Manfred refuses, as Bethany questions him, and finds out that Joaquin is a porn actor and a method actor as well, who has been researching for a Tarzan parody. He says he is sleeping in a place and offers the group to stay with him. Manfred, despite stern, comments sadly on the death of the animals. Joaquin then asks Nathaniel to have sex with him. Nathaniel asks Joaquin is he has any STDs. *Joaquin leads the group to an abandoned search facility, Manfred explaining they had these before the sanctuary became a park. They decide to stay there for the night, but without any food. *During the ��'night'��, Nathaniel sleeps with Joaquin in his hammock, as the two discuss how they feel so empty, and Nathaniel shares a bit on his past, questioning if he deserves to be loved. Joaquin reassures Nathaniel, and suggests loving him just for the night. Nathaniel agrees, and the two have sex, and while they do have sex, Dakota stays in the same room as them, analyzing a plant. *Primrose goes speak to Bethany and the two decide to align, as Bethany feels something bigger is the reason for the events they saw earlier in the day. Nicolai has a conversation with Manfred, finding him extremely stern, but he seems to speak more when he mentions the animals, as the two adore the nightlife. Nicolai asks Manfred for help with the book, to which Manfred agrees, but doesn't want credit. Then, Deke takes over Manfred's shift by watching at night as well, despite he spots a light in the middle of the jungle at night, and finds the toilet is a bit outdated, with only a single lever inside the tank. *Everything seems perfectly fine in HQ, with the day running as expected, until the eccentric secretary of Lachlan's brings the �� �� and a computer girl to his office, where Lachlan has a message for them. Tainasaurus destroys a chair before Dani can sit on it, as the girl helps Dani up, introducing herself as Thorn, a cybersecurity expert and a hacker of the HQ. She seems anxious and distant when speaking to the group, but then goes to the computer to see what she can do, but before she can, it turns on. On the laptop, Lachlan appears, from where Dani recognizes is his mansion, and warns the group that things are about to go awry, as the mood suppressants will be about to be turned off in the animals for an unknown reason, but to solve it, they need to meet Lachlan in his panic roon. However, he doesn't say where it is, and the rushed video ends, as the secretary shows up and seems shocked at the disappearance of Lachlan. She introduces herself as Goldie, and says she will protect the group according to Lachlan's "orders". *Checking a map and seeing there is an armory they could go to, the group witness pterodactyls and other extinct birds rushing from the sky towards the building, and grab Goldie, who had gone to a windowless bathroom, and begin running out. This is counterintuitive, as they run right in the birds and dinos, with Olivia being pecked by one in the arm, but sets herself free. They hide in another bathroom, waiting for the time to pass, as they realize Thorn grabbed the laptop. Thorn explains how it is odd what happened, as it is not possible for them to have gone through the firewall, and raises the idea it may have been somebody in person that came to the island and deactivated the mood suppressants. However, as the group hide, alarms blast off in HQ, stating the "subjects" have escaped, which Thorn translates as being the lifeforms in the incubators leaving them, which poses serious danger. *Dani feels the baby kicking, as Beverly and Tyler enjoy Jessica and Goldie is even more awkward, but serves them coffee. *They head downstairs, travelling through cubicles, and hearing gunshots downstairs before they go down. There, they encounter a pterodactyl dragging itself through the maze of cubicles looking for prey, as its wings seem shot off. They hide, waiting for it to pass, but encounter an upbeat intern, Min-Jun, who seems to be known as the errand-girl of HQ. Goldie tells her to see if the coast is clear, and she does so, confirming. Rhys obtains a stapler. *The group go down, but watch their co-workers getting picked off by flying birds as they try to escape. Using her ethology knowledge, Beverly deducts they'll sleep at night, which gives the group the chance to wait it out, as they hide under a reception desk, Thorn distancing herself on a computer, Goldie singing offkey and Min-Jun just acting as the errand-girl. Night comes, with the group sending Min-Jun ahead, as they go out to look for the cable car and escape. *They reach the cable car, but find it filled with smoke. Min-Jun gets ready to open it, but gets a pep talk by Tainasaurus to not let herself be used by people, she still explains the importance of diligence, however, to justify her actions, smiling. She opens the cable car, revealing Lore, Lachlan's troublesome son, getting high inside, as he suddenly goes to Dani and begins embarassing her, blowing up their affair in front of everyone, as he reeks of marijuana. He keeps trying to kiss Dani and grab at her breasts, saying dumb things, as the rest are shocked to find out Dani has been cheating on Lachlan with his own son. Before any sense is made to the issue, Dani's water breaks. *Having slept in the Lazarus, the �� �� wake up feeling great due to Miranda's cooking, despite the after-taste wasn't the best. Jackie, however, stayed up all night due to insomnia, feeling tired. Kelly is revealed to have devoured the neanderthal overnight, as Tosca complains about her shitting all over the place and Miranda makes a snide comment on this. *Tosca boasts on having slept with Osama Bin Laden, as Miranda gets Kelly back in her cage and offers to carry Jackie. As Jackie gets on Miranda's back, Tosca is outraged that she is not given the same treatment, and threatens Miranda as she jumps on her back, and the maid is also carrying Kelly. Jackie then decides to get off not to snap Miranda's back. *Led by Winchester's will to speak to Dr. Callahan, the group exit by the back, as Tosca is carried by Miranda. She demands Miranda to sing for her, which she emotionlessly does. Winchester talks with Jackie, Basty, Raven and Cadence about the real motives of what is happening, but comes to no conclusion. The group enter the jungle, as Tosca complains on how slow Miranda is. *Raven snaps at Tosca, calling her useless, and Tosca turns bright red, with a vein pulsing in the side of her head, as she blows steams from her nostrils, flared up, she hops off Miranda's back and makes her way to Raven, clutching one of her necklaces so tight it snaps, as she prepares to yell at Raven. Tosca calls Raven an unsatisfied menopausic dried-up bitch and goes on a personal monologue in the highest of pitches about how she will take Raven down. As this ends, the group hear rustling and Jackie throws a twig in Tosca's hair, who has had it, and Tosca tackles Jackie, starting to wrestle with her. Andrew releases Kelly, which starts attacking Tosca, but the group realize an extinct hyena species has shown up, and it attacks Basty. *With Andrew and Raven's combined efforts, the hyena dies, and Basty goes unharmed. However, as Tosca is being attacked by Kelly, Kelly rips off a chunk off Tosca's hair on the back, and Tosca chases the bird to no avail. Miranda then just drags Tosca and Kelly off, as the group keep their track to the mansion, arriving. *They get to the Callahan Mansion, which is a blend of architectures, with a garden with a vast hedge maze, greek marble statues and pristine fountains with exotic-looking lilypads drifting in them and blossoming in whites, pinks and reds. The walls are white, and majestic, with columns and pillars and carvings of plants, animals and humans decorating it, as plants climb up to the black wrought iron balconies, and the roofs are made of red terracota tiles. *Tosca goes ahead, after the group bypass the maze and garden, but as she enters the mansion, she screams saying she's seeing the devil and runs out. The group then find out this is actually just Lachlan's mother, Emerence, an old woman with white hair wearing a jumper. She seems to have cooked something, and politely greets the group, but Tosca is clearly terrified of Emerence. *Emerence brings the group in, giving them gingerbread women, despite it seems she favours the girls, giving the men the more burnt cookies. Entering, the group realize the mansion has been rummaged, as Emerence explains men with guns came by and searched the place top to bottom. She then invites the group to sleep in the house for the night, which they comply. *��'night'�� TBD *In the spa, the ⛵️ ⛵️ wake up to a crash by the pool indoors, finding that the sabre-toothed tigers found them. Tzuyu arms herself with cleaning supplies as one tiger appears, throwing bleach at it, but it does no good. Cordelia then shoots an arrow at it, instantly ending it. They escape to a gym, where they begin drinking from a water fountain, but before Jett can drink, more tigers arrive, as Cordelia has to once again defend the group, albeit this time with Tzuyu's help by her throwing weights and Mango's spear throwing skils. The group flee one more time to the restaurant, as Jett brings out a black box, saying a demon is inside and can scare off the tigers. *They head into a restaurant, as Ivona eats a sphagetti plate a dead person left, but Tzuyu finds many food and water supplies for them. Mango gets a mango thrown at her, as she devours it whole. Then they run into a boutique, and after it, go to some golf carts, which they use to escape faster from the tigers. A pack of five notice the group, as Jett unleashes his small box, pressing a button. Black smoke comes out of it, as a devillish smile is formed by fireworks, and then, the box explodes in a thunderous sound, blowing up the pack of five tigers and even shaking the trees. Mango compliments Jett, who blushes. *Arriving at the docks, they find the sailboat lost its mast and the sail due to the meg, and head to a warehouse to retrieve it. En route, they are nearly attacked by flying Ichthyosaurus, who jump over the bridge before the warehouse, trying to snag them, but fail due to the golf carts. Mango tries to have Zoe tell her the info, but Zoe says nothing. After retrieving the mast and sail, they go back, avoiding the Ichthyosaurus once more, and Tzuyu starts working on the sailboat. *Lucinda wonders again what happened for this to be occurring, but Mango suggests it's bigger than Arkadia. Lucinda tries to say it doesn't make sense, but Ivona calls her out on using fancy words just to impress others. Nevertheless, the sailboat is built, but they realize the journey will take a night and a day. They sail away, leaving Ilha Roxa behind. *��'night'�� TBD *The �� �� spent the night in the abandoned research facility, but are waken up by Joaquin when he says they should find the stream he uses to shower so they can all drink. However, the group then hear a sound outside, that Manfred recognizes as being of a bear. A bear then arrives by the entrance, with Bethany escaping by the kitchen, and Dakota taking Manfred's gun. Dakota fires at the bear, angering it, as it charges at the group. Dakota asks Manfred for ideas, but in this span, gets tackled by the bear, who wishes to maul Dakota. Dakota tries to play dead, but it fails, and the bear destroys Dakota's skull in front of the rest. Joaquin prompts the rest to all run, as they escape, leaving the bear, trapped, inside of the building. *In the stream, they regroup with Bethany, who seems hardly phased at the news of Dakota's death. They all drink, but hear a twig snapping, and look around to see a man wearing a jeans jacket, holding a gun, as other men behind him wearing cargo pants and boots, also armed, can be seen. He introduces himself as Dino, and asks Deke if he has seen Lachlan, as he's looking for him. Joaquin can't hold his thirst for Dino in, and asks Dino if he wants to get prehistoric with him. Dino fires at Joaquin, but misses. Dino then asks Deke to inform him if they see Lachlan, as he is very important to his "scheme", as Dino hands over a walkie. *Deke asks for ammo due to them being defenseless, and Dino agrees to it, removing three bullets, but says he wants something else from Deke: a kiss. Deke is flustered, but complies, kissing Dino. Dino is satisfied, handing over three bullets, but as he leaves, he throws in another, saying Deke is not a bad kisser. Joaquin is obviously aroused. *Seeing night is there, the group try to get to town, but eventually find a cave to rest on for the night, where they sleep in. *��'night'�� TBD *Still during the night in the mountains, the �� �� face Dani's birth. Goldie tries singing for her, but vomits instead, as Lore keeps remarking how gross Dani's birth is. Goldie helps her breathing, but Lore goes off to smoke, causing Tainasaurus to go slap him, as he responds like a child, but high, asking for his mother. He pisses his pants, but goes over to Dani, still remarking how gross it is. Lore says Dani's baby is an accident, and claims it must be his, since his dad is dry. Goldie and Thorn volunteer to stay with Dani, but Lore's complainings prompts Dani to call him out on, allegedly, having made Dani do drugs in the past. Lore denies it, saying Dani is lying, but Dani keeps going. Extremely angry, Lore leaves, telling Dani to fuck off, and takes the cable car out of the mountains, disappearing. Goldie, Olivia and Thorn tend to Dani as the rest leave, as Goldie tells Dani of how she has no kids, then of how her mother wanted to sell her for two gold coins. When asked, Thorn says she has no family. *In the meantime, the rest of the group make progress by sending a team of Tainasaurus, Min-Jun, Tyler, Miz China, Beverly and Rhys to HQ, to find supplies for Dani's birth. They venture downstairs, hearing squeals from the vents, as a deformed, pinkish lifeform falls off, with teeth, trying to attack the group. Tainasaurus removes a metal rod, which emits sound, and another small creature bites into Rhys's leg. They keep fighting, and Tainasaurus distracts the creatures and another lizard-like creature, with the rest getting to the showers, and Miz China then grabs Tainasaurus. Min-Jun tells the group to be more stealthy. Heading to security, they find out that Floors 03, 04 and 05 are essentially hellbound, with blood filling the floors as the large creatures rule over it. On their way, Rhys and Min-Jun get to the armoury, getting many weapons, as Min-Jun dismantles then reassembles a handgun, realizing they are too noisy, and suggests the group not to use them. They head to the next floor, reaching Miz China's clinic, where they achieve first aid kits and her surgical supplies, as well as some water supplies as well. They rush back to the cable car station, as morning starts arriving. *Seeing the flying creatures still aren't up, they get to the station, where Miz China delivers a baby boy to Dani, alive. Goldie suggests calling it Lock, as Min-Jun tells the group it's best they wait until the night to escape, since the creatures will be awake at day. With this, they wait the rest of their day out, Dani not choosing a name yet. *��'night'�� TBD